Truth or Dare Pembawa Berkah
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Karena ulah iseng Jean yang FA dan cumo (cucah move on), para anggota elit Scouting Legion terjebak dalam permainan truth or dare super sial-super sial, atau membawa berkah? for Al-Sekoting fanfiction challenge. disc: Hajime Isayama. Warning didalam. RnR?


**Selamat pagi, siang, sore, atau malam para readers. Salam sejahtera bagi semuanya. Kini, saya—Nurrafa Aprilia—mempersembahkan pada kalian…**

**Truth or Dare Pembawa Berkah**

**Disclaimer: SnK hanya punya Hajime Isayama~~**

**Rated: T (cari aman)**

**Genre: Humor garing, romance gagal.**

**Pair: Yang pasti random.**

**Summary: Gara-gara ide iseng Jean yang FA dan cumo (cucah **_**move on**_**), jadilah para anggota elit Scouting Legion ini terjebak dalam **_**truth or dare**_** yang super sial—super sial, atau membawa berkah?**

**Warning: Dapat menyebabkan gejala asma, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (emang iklan rokok) salah, salah. Yang bener, ini OOC, alay, najong, penuh TYPO, YAOI, YURI, STRAIGHT nyampur jadi satu, dll.**

**For Al-Sekoting fanfict challenge**

**Don't like, don't read.**

~~oo00oo~~

Hari itu hujan. Hujan. Iya, hujan. Hujan. Hujan. Sekali lagi, ah… hujan. *udahLa*

Serius tuh ujan ngeselin. Padahal baru tadi semua beresin tuh markas sekarang udah becek lagi. Semua yang kebagian beres-beres tadi cuman bisa gulang-guling pasrah, gigitin kursi, dan berteriak 'DUNIA INI KEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!'

Ah, sayangnya… seperti di kata Mikasa, dunia ini kejam namun juga sangat indah… apalagi kalau kita dikelilingi _hardcore _yaoi… *tabok*

Ekhem ekhem. oke, mari kita buka di kamar salah seorang anggota scouting legion yang FA tingkat kronis, ngeselin, muka kuda, dan cuek plus brutal abis. Yep. Dialah Jean Kirschtein~~

Sedang apakah dia? Dia hanya berdiam diri di kasurnya dan menatap nanar pada jendela. Mikir apa ya dia?

"Marco…"

OOH! Rupanya Jean lagi galau toh…

"Kenapa kau pergi, Marco…"

Ckckck… tabah ya, Jean. Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya kalian bisa bersama… semangatlah Jean…

"Padahal utangmu yang 5000 belom dibayar…"

Jiaah… gubraak!

Udahlah! Yang pasti, Jean galau karena Marco. Kenapa? Plis. Dia udah ngalamin kejadian kek begini seharian tadi:

_**Flash-Back**_

_Pagi itu, Jean bangun terlalu pagi. Tepatnya pukul 5. Rupanya ia terbangun karena ingin menuntaskan 'panggilan alam'. Jadilah ia lari terburu-buru menuju toilet umum._

_Setelah selesai, ia melewati kamar Corporal Levi dan mendengar suara-suara aneh dan desahan Eren dari dalam. Oh. Rupanya mereka lagi 'iya-iya' di dalam sana. Belum lagi suara desahan Eren seolah menggumamkan 'Heichou… aku mencintaimu heichou…'_

_Lupakanlupakanlupakan! Jangan biarkan imajinasi author berkembang liar!_

_Jean terdiam. Ia berpikir betapa enaknya yang punya kekasih sedangkan ia forever alone. Siapa suruh terlalu ngejar Mikasa padahal jelas-jelas tuh orang cuek bebek sama lu. Akhirnya daripada ke-gep mendengar hal-hal tak senonoh dan tidak pantas untuk orang dibawah umur, akhirnya Jean kabur ke kamar dan memutuskan kembali tidur. Dan pada akhirnya ia gak bisa tidur gegara kepikiran. Ckckck. Hati-hati Jean. Nanti otakmu yang rusak makin rusak._

_Paginya, Jean sudah mandi dan siap-siap ke ruang makan dan kebetulan melewati dapur dan melihat Hanji dan Erwin di dapur. Hanji sedang sibuk menyeduh sesuatu sedangkan Erwin duduk di meja menatap Hanji. Hanji yang merasakan hawa keberadaan Jean kemudian menoleh._

"_Oh, Jean! Selamat pagi. Teman-temanmu sudah di ruang makan." Sapa Hanji ceria._

"_Ah iya. Terimakasih, Hanji-san."_

_Duuh… kenapa sekilas terlihat seperti rekaman keluarga bahagia?_

_Jean berjalan ke ruang makan. Disana ia sudah disuguhi Sasha dan Connie yang bertingkah bodoh seperti biasa, Ymir dan Reiner memperebutkan Christa, atau Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa yang ngobrol dengan akrab. Samar-samar, Jean mendengar Mikasa yang bertanya pada Eren untuk apa pagi-pagi ia disuruh ke kamar Levi dan membuat Jean tersedak supnya. Jean pura-pura tidak tau._

_**Flash-Back end**_

Jean mendesah. Berharap ada orang yang mengkasihaninya yang FA kronis itu.

"SALAH APA SIH GUE?! PADAHAL MUKA GUE GANTENG BANGETNGETNGET BEGINI, TAPI KENAPA GUE JADI JONES?!"

Yaah… bok ya itu nasibmu tho Jean… sudahlah, jodoh tak kemana…

Jean kembali mendesah. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Rupanya semua lagi ngumpul disana. Dan, Jean mendapat ide bagus.

"Hei!"

"Oi, Jean! Darimana saja kau?" tanya sahabat botaknya, Connie.

"Yaah… Cuma dikamar saja, kok. Oh iya, aku punya ide bagus untuk mengisi waktu!"

"Ck. Kalau ini membosankan, siap-siap mendapat hukuman." Kata Levi ketus.

"Sudahlah Levi… siapa tau menyenangkan. Memang apa idemu itu Jean?" tanya Hanji.

"Kita akan main _Truth or Dare_!"

Semua langsung semangat. Sepertinya semua setuju meski Levi tak se-ekspresif itu.

Mereka langsung duduk melingkar. Ditengah mereka ada botol bekas air minum yang siap untuk diputar.

"Siapa yang putar duluan?" tanya Sasha.

"Hmm… siapa, ya…"

"Aku saja aku saja!" Hanji langsung mengajukan diri. Tanpa basa-basi, ia memutar botol dengan penuh kekuatan sehingga botol berputar cepat. Mungkin kekuatannya cukup untuk membuat kipas angin dan ditaruh di ruang serbaguna.

Botol pun perlahan-lahan berhenti di…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! *taboked* Salah salah. Botol berhenti di…

.

.

.

.

.

ERWIN!

Sang komandan hanya bisa diam.

"Oke Erwin. _Truth or dare_?" tanya Hanji dengan senyum nakal.

"Jujur lebih bagus untukku."

"Eem… anoo… apa aku boleh bertanya? Kapan terakhir komandan mengencani wanita?" tanya Sasha polos. Semua melotot menatap Sasha yang menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ekhem. Itu urusan pribadi." Kata Erwin sambil berusaha menjaga wibawanya meski terlihat garis-garis merah di wajahnya.

"Ayolah Erwin. Tak ada sebuah rahasia pun yang lewat dalam permainan ini…" kata Levi sambil menyeringai—oke, ini mulai OOC.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Terakhir aku mengencani wanita itu kemarin dan…dengan…dia." Kata Erwin gugup di 3 kalimat akhir dan menunjuk kearah…

…

Seorang wanita yang mempunyai _fetish _terhadap titan.

…

"APUAAAAAAAH!"

"Erwin, maksudmu mengencani memang berpacaran atau 'mengencani' dalam tanda kutip?" tanya Levi dengan muka sedatar teflonnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu privasi, Levi!" kata Erwin namun Levi tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Setelah itu, permainan terus berlanjut dengan kejujuran dan tantangan yang berada diluar batas wajar. Misalnya kejujuran adalah Hanji lebih sayang pada titan penelitiannya atau Erwin dan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 15 menit untuk Hanji mampu menjawab 'Erwin'. Lalu Christa yang disuruh jujur menurutmu seperti apa sosok Reiner dimatanya dan sukses membuat Reiner senyam-senyum sendiri dan harus jatuh lagi saat ditanggap dengan dua kata dari bibir mungil Christa, yaitu 'Biasa saja'. oh, tabahkan hatimu nak Rein… lalu, Mikasa yang terpaksa jujur bahwa dia menyukai Eren menyebabkan Jean nangis dipojok dan terancam terjadinya perang antara Levi dan Mikasa dalam memperebutkan Eren. Yang diperebutkan Cuma menghela napas.

Belum lagi tantangan yang kurang waras seperti Armin yang disuruh teriak didepan pintu 'ANNIEEE! AKU PADAMUU!'

Sementara itu, yang bersangkutan bersin-bersin.

Dan datang lagi tantangan aneh lainnya. Berthold disuruh menari balet dengan rok pinajam Christa dan memasang pose melamar Reiner dan harus bilang 'Reiner Braun, menikahlah denganku!' Loh loh? Jadi sekarang uke yang ngelamar seme? *dilempar ke wall Maria*, bahkan yang ekstrim, Sasha disuruh mencium kepala Connie.

Dan sekarang, botol (maut) kembali diputar. Semua menunggu dan… daaaaan…

.

.

.

.

.

Berhenti di…

.

.

.

Jean.

.

.

.

"AHA! _TRUTH OR DARE_?!" seru Connie semangat. Rupanya dia mau balas dendam perihal tantangan 'mencium kepala Connie' untuk Sasha. Rupanya yang menyuruh hal laknat itu adalah Jean…

"Eng… jujur!"

Semua berpikir mau bertanya apa pada muka kuda satu ini? Suka sama siapa, jelas jawabannya Mikasa. Merasa mirip sama siapa, dia pasti menyama-nyamakan dirinya dengan artis super ganteng pengisi suara salah satu tokog anime kesukaan author padahal mukanya 11-12 sama Shallot.

"Nah, menurutmu sosok Marco Bodt itu bagaimana?"

Sebuah pertanyan laknat keluar dari mulut Hanji. Jean membatu.

"Eeerm… ekhem. menurutku Marco itu…"

Belum selesai Jean dengan kata-katanya, setitik air mata jatuh dari mata pemuda itu membuat semua bersimpati padanya.

"Eeerm… udahan yuk mainnya."

"Iya. Ayo."

"Bubar semua bubar."

Semua meninggalkan Jean yang sepertinya perlu memulihkan dirinya sendiri itu. Jean menatap jendela. Sepertinya masih hujan diluar sana.

'_Jangan sedih, ya. Menurutku kau tidak kuat. Jadi, kau bisa mengerti perasaan orang lemah.'_

'_Marco…'_

_Truth or Dare _ini memang gila, tapi sedikitnya membawa berkah untuk saling jujur, kan?

**~~END~~**

.

.

.

.

.

KENAPA AKHIRNYA BEGITUUUU! *jedukin muka ke meja*

Oke, bagi yang belom kenal saya LalaNur Aprilia. Di FFn saya adalah author yang super goblok bin aneh bin sedeng sedangkan di FB (tepatnya di grup Al-Sekoting), beberapa mengenal saya sebagai tukang bubur :v Padahal pas itu ane emang lagi makan bubur.

Oke, melenceng.

… _timeline _nya ngaco, ya? Maklum, ane belom baca manga-nya… hanya dapet bocoran dikit di FB.

Oke, ini untuk challenge saya udah setor~ dan fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya~~

_Saa, mind to review_?


End file.
